Z-Force Origins: Twintrix
Overview This episode takes place 2 years before Jake and Co. found Z-Force. This takes place in Blackensoth, an average place where everyone is safe and normal. The twins, Harry and Marry, lived here before. But there is one question people are asking (not really...)... How did they find the Twintrix? Plot This story is told by Harry Maxwell, not the awesomely cool narrator you see reading this episodes. Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Maxwell. Me and my sister, Mary were children of one of the greatest Z-Forcers alive. But one day, our planet got attacked. Several people, and my parents, took their kids into a pod where it will be sent to earth, home of Ben Tennyson, as they have heard. As you can see, time there is slow, since Ben died 5 years ago, but we were never informed of that. Before we blasted off, our parents told us something. We didn't understand it since we were babies, but hey, don't blame me... "Be prepared." they said. What does that mean? What was that going to do? We blasted off. Our parents waved goodbye. We were out of our atmosphere already. We couldn't see a thing, but the pods were with automatic controls. Several days have passed, and we have landed on earth, but not us alone, we were sent in a base of Z-Force. "This is from Austin Maxwell." one of the guards knew him. "I-- I can't belive he's--" He couldn't read the letter. His heart dropped. "What? What's wrong?" one of the other guards asked. "What are we going to do with these kids?" one of the other guards asked. "Austin told us to relocate them. Give them to another Z-Force agent to protect them." Several children went to different Z-Force agents, disguised as their parents. Me and Mary went together. Somehow, they knew we were twins. Several years have passed. Me and Mary are now 10 years old. We went to school, ate breakefast, lunch, and dinner, went out, had friends, spent time, waste time, normal stuff. Our lives were normal. Our parents, which are Z-Forcce agents, and not really our parents, are protecting us. We knew that they weren't our parents when they told us the secret. I asked them a question once. "What does my real parents do? What do they look like?" I asked. "Heh, they were the greatest, actually. They were part of Z-Force, a secret organization that keeps evil away and protects planets." my fake dad, John, responded. "Do we get to be one?" Mary asked. "Well, if you want. It's your choice, but I don't think your parents would like that..." "Yeah, they did want us to be safe..." I said. It was summer. Vacation at last. Before packing, I accidentally pressed a pressure plate. Our closet was shaking. There was a hidden door! I wondered where does it lead. Where does it take me to. Mary suddenly came in. "What are you doing?' she asked. "Nothing." I quickly hid it behind my back. "Show it to me!" She kept on nagging. Then, she gave me a dangling noogie which made me do it. "What the?!" she was surprised in shock. "What the heck is this thing?!" "I don't know..." I told her. She took out the cap of the pod, and then a blu object glew. It suddenly came into my sister's risk... but then jumped into mine, then to hers, then to mine, then it suddenly exploded. Nothing was harmed, just a little ash and stuff. "What was that?" John asked. "Nothing. I just slipped." I told them. "Be careful next time, honey!" Carly, my fake mom, adviced me to do. "Yes, mom..." I replied. I looked at my sister's arm. She had it, but something was missing. A piece of it. It looked like it was ripped in half. Then, I looked at mine, and I too have it, except, just like my sister, it looks like a ripped-out watch. "Dude, we both have it, now stop freakin' looking!" Mary told me. Maybe she was right. My neck did hurt from looking left and right alot... "Gee... I wonder what does this--" I pressed a button. I knw that everyone should never press the button... Suddenly, I transformed into an Arburian. "What the?! I'm fat! Now how am I going to lose all this calories?!" "Stop focusing on that!" Mary snapped me. "How are we going to explain this?! We need to go to the airport in 5 hours to go to Hawaii!" "Pfft! Kill joy..." I said. "Chill, we have 5 hourse left. I can fix this..." On a space ship was some bounty hunters. Eight Eight, again, a number fan, was hunting for energy sources Ours was the most powerful seen. Translated in alien, "Gotcha!" He quickly jumped in his ship and prepared to land. Back at the airport (already), I finally got hang of the watch. We went to our gate and slept in the airplane. "Told you I could handle it!" I felt awesome when I said that. After a few hours, we were at Hawaii at last. We went to this little cool hotel... Okay, not a little hotel. It was a resort. After night, my parents went to go attend the Hawaii party, we decided to stay at the resort. Suddenly, Eight Eight appeared. "What the?!" I yelled. "Move!" Mary and I dodged his blast. I transformed into a Florauna named... "FlyTrap!" I attacked him with my stretchy vines and punched the heck out of him. My sister followed. She transformed into a Transylian. Not the most... niced-faced alien, but hey, it looks powerful. She electrocuted him. Suddenly, the Twintrix timed-out. "Oh snap!" we both said. We had one other choice, which was the wisest... RUN! We ran to John and Carly. "Guys! Alien!" we told them. "What?" they said. Eight Eight gave it all. He was flying and shooting the civilians. My mom and dad took out their Z-Blasters. Man, I wish i had those cool guns. "Take this!" Carly told. She gave me one of their blasters. Spoke too soon... Eight Eight was hard to shoot... because I can't see well and I need my glasses... but I wasn't going to tell anyone that... Finally, our Trix recharged, but there was a button that appeared. "Do you know that feeling of pushing a button?" I asked. "Yeah..." my sister said. "Well, I don't have that..." She pressed the button, and suddenly we were fused. We transformed into a half-Pyronite, half-Crystalsapien. "What shall we call him?" "Him?!" my sister replied. "Okay... shall I say..." "No. Too innapropriate..." "Anyway, I'll call him DiamondFire!" We aimed for his jet pack. We had a great aim. We shot our spike (which was on fire) and it stabbed his jet pack. A prefect ten. He flew off-course. He blacked out because his fall was massive. We managed to capture him and reported this to Z-Force Head Inforcer. He came and put him in a tiny cube, which was actually very roomy when I saw him in... "Well, kids?" the head guard was staring at us. "What is this?" He took an interest in our watch. "Kids?" mom and dad told us. "Where did you get that?" We were worried. We were in big trouble now... "Well..." the guard winked at us. "I don't think this is anything important, so I don't have to confiscate it. Take good care of it, okay?" Take care of it and it isn't important? He's either teasing us, or telling us Hey, you keep it, just don't tell anyone''.' He left, we said thank you, mom and dad wanted an explaination, we got grounded. So... all in all, we're alright. '''END 'Epilogue' Everything is just pitch black. All we could hear is just: (Girl:) Call 911! We need help! (Boy:) Hello? Why isn't it working?! What is this-- (Other boy:) No, don't. I'm fine... (Boy:) You sure? (Other boy:) Yes... (coughs) (Boy:) What's your name? (Other boy:) J-- Jake... END Characters *Harry Maxwell *Mary Maxwell *John Maxwell *Carly Maxwell *Austin Maxwell *Unnamed mother of Harry and Marry *Jake Grayson (Off-Screen) Villains *Eight Eight Aliens Used *Unnamed Arburian (Harry) *FlyTrap (Harry) *Unnamed Transylian (Mary) *DiamondFire (Harry and Mary, fused) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123